Kaizoku! Journey to Bachiatari Shima
by MontaroKid
Summary: Luffy is now Rhodes. An ex-pirate with a dream to sail once again, and Sanji is now Itamae, Rhodes' best friend with a shady past. The two head out to find Bachiatari Shima, a cursed island known to have treasure beyond your wildest dreams. Based off myrp


_Yohohoho, yohohoho_

_Yohohoho, yohohoho_

_Yohohoho, yohohoho_

_Yohohoho, yohohoho_

_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo_

_Umikaze kimakase namimakase_

_Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu_

_Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta_

_Sayonara minato, tsumugi no sato yo_

_DON to icchou utao, funade no uta_

_Kinpa- ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete_

_Oretachya yuku zo, umi no kagiri_

"That song… That's the song Daisuke-Kun and his crew would sing, I can hear the band now, like it was yesterday…"

Rhodes Mikkeno, a nineteen year old pirate. Who traveled with a pirate crew led by one of the most infamous pirates, Gran Daisuke.

Ever since Rhodes was little he'd hear legends of a cursed aisle known as 'Bachiatari Shima'. Only one man was ever known to set foot on that aisle and survive. This man's name was Renji Kaizoku. Renji built a stronghold in the center of the island before dying of a incurable illness.

Ever since that day, pirates all over the world searched for Bachiatari Shima, in order to find out what Renji left there. By taking over the stronghold created by the greatest pirate in the world, others thought that they would prove themselves to everyone else that they were the greatest pirate to exist.

Rhodes would stop at nothing to get to Bachiatari Shima.

Unfortunately, all fairy tales come to an end. Rhodes was sixteen when Gran Daisuke, as well as every member of his crew, was mercilessly slaughtered in front of the boy's eyes. Rhodes escaped on a row boat and sailed to the nearest island, Coconi Island, somewhere in the West Blue. This is where Rhodes has been for the past three years, and this is where he intended on staying.

"Please… Turn the radio off. I can't listen to any more of this…" Rhodes asked, burying his face into his palm.

"Sorry Rhodes, it hadn't crossed my mind." Replied a slim looking man, dressed in a neat black suit. With a flick of the switch, the radio shut off.

"It's fine Itamae, I never told you." Rhodes replied with a bright smile, as he carried some dishes from the counter to the sink adjacent to Itamae. Itamae is a nice man whom Rhodes met his first day on the island. Itamae was the top chef at a small café on the South side of the island. The two quickly became friends, and Itamae got Rhodes a job there.

The café was tacky, pictures of the employees covered most of the wall space. There was a public sink which was used for washing dishes, or washing your hands (for employees only!). There was a bar counter, with a large array of drinks behind it. Tiny, circular wooden table were nestled about the front room. In the back room was a relatively large kitchen, with great cooking utensils, purchased under request of Itamae. Finally there were three room beyong that, all connected to each other, which were separated by only a curtain.

Rhodes began washing the dishes whistling the tune he had heard from the radio,

"Bink's sake…" Rhodes mumbled quietly to himself.

"Hm? What's that?" Itamae called from across the room. Rhodes turned to face his friend,

"Bink's sake, It's the name of the song that was playing on the radio." Rhodes grinned widely, Itamae followed suit with a small grin in reply. Itamae pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking in what seemed to be a refreshing breathe. As refreshing as a tobacco filled breathe could be. Itamae let out a long sigh, before looking back at Rhodes,

"Do you ever miss your days out at sea?"

"What do you mean? I still go out to sea!" Rhodes answered as he turned back to his pile of dirty dishes.

"You mean going out on a row boat to get supplies from food marketers? That's not the same. C'mon Rhodes, you know what I mean. Your pirate days at sea." Itamae flicked some ash from the tip of his cigarette and awaited an answer,

"Well, you know," Rhodes started "I was out at sea for most of my life. Of course I miss it!" Rhodes laughed lightly, though Itamae didn't join his laughter. Rhodes gave him an odd look,

"Is there something wrong, Itamae?"

"Hm? Nah, just thinking is all…"

Rhodes ignored the dishes once more, Itamae's tone making Rhodes a little curious.

"What about?"

"Well," Itamae scratched the back of his head, grinning "What if we became pirates?"

Rhodes stared down the cook for a few moments, absorbing what he just said. Itamae seemed so willing to throw everything away and go be a pirate with him, to revive Rhodes' old life. As amazing as that sounded he wasn't too sure if he could take Itamae away from all of this.

"You'd… You'd be willing to leave all this behind, and be a pirate with me?" Rhodes asked, a smile stretching from ear to ear formed

"All this? Rhodes, this was a nice life, but we need to get out there. Don't ya' think?" Itamae took another puff of his cigarette, "So what do you say?"

"What do I say?!" Rhodes nearly yelled "OF COURSE!!!"

The two's excitement vanished suddenly as a figure walked into the café. It was noticeably a man, due to his stature. A navy jacket hung from his shoulder, a white sleeveless undershirt with a picture of a Buffalo's footprint was probably the most noticeable thing. A black pair the regulated Navy pants and boots were what clothed his lower half. Just as he began speaking, the two noticed his face. Two black eyes nearly pierced through Rhodes and Itamae. A long scar ran down both his left and right eye. Black hair fluffed out in spikes, to about his shoulders.

"Evening." The man spoke with a deep voice, prettifying Rhodes and Itamae. The man took a seat on one of the swivel chairs at the bar counter, each step along the way made the floor shake. Not because he was fat, but because of his size. He was large than both Rhodes and Itamae together, not to mention the size of his arms, they were huge! Itamae gulped, and with much courage, spoke first.

"Can we help you, sir?"

The man turned to look at Itamae, instantly, the chef wish he hadn't said anything. The next few words seemed like they were coming out in slow motion. With the eyes of a killer he spoke out,

"I believe one of you has my map to Bachiatari Shima…"


End file.
